According to the Family
by goldstranger
Summary: What she left behind was the most precious thing in the world. So why doesn't she know it yet?


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dawson's Creek, they belong to their respective owners. 

Slight Spoiler for the Season Finale. (if you haven't seen it, which I doubt, than turn back!)

You should also know I took the first three paragraphs from the show.

This is something that was driving me crazy, and I figured I would just take a dive off the pier, and give it a chance. This is my first DC piece and will probably be the only one. Tell me what you think, because honestly I would like to know. 

__

"Hi Amy, it's mom. 

Well by the time you see this I won't be here anymore, and I know how much that sucks for both of us.

So seeing as how I won't be around, to thoroughly annoy you. Thought I would give you a little list, of the things that I wish for you." she takes a slight pause before continuing. "Well there's the obvious, an education, family, friends, and a life that is full of the unexpected. Be sure to make mistakes, make a lot of them, because there's no better way to learn and to grow alright? And uh… I want you to spent a lot of time at the ocean, because the ocean forces you to dream, and I insist that you my girl be a dreamer.

God… I've never really believed in god, in fact I spent a lot of time and energy trying to disprove that god exist, but I hope that you are able to believe in god because the thing that I become to realize sweetheart,

Is that is just doesn't matter that if god exist or not, the important thing is for you to believe in something because I promise you that that belief will keep you warm at night. And I want you to feel safe always.

And than there is love, I want you to love to the tips of your fingers, and when you find that love, wherever you find it, whoever you choose don't run away from it. But you don't have to chase after it either, you just be patient it'll come to you I promise. And when you least expect it, like you, like spending the best year of my life with the sweetest, and the smartest, and the most beautiful baby girl in the world. You don't be afraid sweet heart, and remember to love is to live." 

The young girl paused the image on the screen, gazing, as if trying to imprint the image the woman forever in her mind. Studying her eyes, the warm brown eyes that were ageless, and the honey blond hair that came down to her shoulders in waves. That warm smile, cheeks tinted pink. Somehow the video served different from any of the pictures she had seen. It had also brought on an emotion that she thought she thought she had no right in having. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sighed heavily and stood up from the edge of her bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection comparing it to the one in that stood in freeze frame. 

Her own brownish blond hair came down in waves, and curls just below her shoulders. Her brown eyes were slightly darker with a hint of mischief and sadness in them. The same round face tinted pink in her cheeks.

She turned slightly looking at the rest of her body that had nearly blossomed over night; Lilly had once told her she was kind of big for her age. For a split moment she wondered if her mother had been so as well at this age. Another sigh escaped her pink lips as she turned back to the image on the screen. 

She reached for the remote and hesitated before turning it off. Glancing at the calendar that hung on her wall, there was a date marked on it. Every year on this day they would always do this, and it got her wondering if her mother would approve. Than again she hadn't wanted anybody to cry for her. 

There was a knock on her door. "Just a minute!" she called out as she brutally wiped away the rest of her tears. She yanked the Long sleeve cotton shirt over her head. Straightened out her hair, putting up the most honest face she could before she gave permission. 

The door to her room opened up and a dark haired man in his late thirties stood in the doorway. 

"Amy hone you ready?" he asked her with an exasperated look. 

"Yes uncle Jack." she replied with a tiny smile.

"Good girl, listen do you mind if Alexander and Lilly drive you over to Grams place?"

"Are you and uncle Doug having another spaz out?" 

'_The child was blunt as ever._' Jack thought to himself '_and why not her mother always was._'

"Just a small one." he said walking over to his goddaughter.

"Is he going to leave?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, now what ever gave you that idea?"

"You two have been more aggressive in your fights." she replied nonchalantly, it was than that she noticed the tape was still in the VCR. "You'll two will work it thought won't you?" she made her way over to the TV standing directly in front of it.

"Aggressive?"

There was a car horn outside. "You know I bet that's Alexander and Lilly right now." 

Oh how she was trying her best to get him to leave. And failing miserably.

"Amy…"

"Uncle Jack." she countered with a smirk.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, Uncle Doug and I…"

"Have a very secure and loving relationship, and shouldn't be wasting time arguing about small incidents that really shouldn't have been blown out of proportion in the first place. You two will bounce back before you know it."

'_Where was this coming from?_' he thought eying the 14 year old with much curiosity. "What did you do?"

"Me, nothing illegal." she loved answering with that one. 

"Alright young lady I'm gonna let this slide for now, but when we get back."

"Totally me and you time." she was waiting for him to leave, but the man would not budge, what the heck was he waiting for? "Ok bye." she made her way out the door, giving her TV one last glance and prying he would not look into it. 

Jack McPhee-Witter sighed shaking his head; he'd been told that she would be a hand full. He loved her regardless. Amy Lindly was one in a million, Jack took noticed that she had left the VCR on and made to turn it off. The machine whirred and ejected, the tape popped out and Jack's smile faded. "Aw Amy…" he looked out the window to see the teenager climbing into the back of the old pick up truck, waving a happy good bye to him. He smiled back and waved back. "Totally you and me time kiddo."

~*~*~*~*~

****

Ok so really what did you think? It was suppose to be just a short thing, but it kind of grew into this. I have an idea where this is going. So bare with me on the updating thing. 

By the way I'm am not entirely sure if Dawson's sister is name Lilly, if anyone could verify it for me? Any questions comments? Feel free to e-mail me.


End file.
